The Wonderful Life of a Wonderbolt
by LadyTrez
Summary: Finally after years of waiting Rainbow Dash has been asked to join the Wonderbolts! But can she really leave Ponyville?


The Wonderful Life of a Wonderbolt Keegan Kane

A/N: Hi guys! I figured I'd try my hand on a kind of one shot my little pony FF just for the hell of it. I have a creative writing class so I'll get back to my other stories and stuff now that i have some more time. so anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Wow!"

"Way to go!"

"Your so awesome Rainbow Dash!" The cheers from the crowds below only pumped up Rainbow's ego as she showed off her best trick to the people of Ponyville. She whirled and twirled the through air splitting clouds and creating rainbows as she went. She ended her routine with a hard thump and a cloud of dust. The crowd exploded in applause, and Rainbow was surrounded by fans. After the crowd cleared only her best friends remained. Rainbow smiled. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. To Rainbow Dash, these five ponies where the greatest in Equistria.

"Good show Rainbow Dash." Rarity congratulated, patting Rainbow on the back.

"Hey how about we go grab something to eat?" Twilight said using magic to collect all the coins that had been thrown by the crowd.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie giggled bouncing. "And then we can go back to Sugar Cube corner and I'll make you a great big cake, Rainbow Dash!" Everyone nodded and they head to the little restaurant that sat on the hill.

On entering the building the group was welcome with a round of cheering for Rainbow Dash. Blushing a little she spread her wings and fellowed the hostess to their table. While waiting for food the friends shared some laughs, talked about Rainbow's amazing show, and questioned Twilight about her trip to Canterlot earlier that month.

"So where is Spike? I could very much use his help in my shop again." Rarity inquired about Twilight's small dragon assistant.

"He's still in Canterlot, the princess said she had a special job for him. He was worried about me, but I always have Owlishis to help while Spike is away." Twilight explained sipping her tea. It was obvious she missed the little guy though.

"It's ok Twi, he'll be home in no time." Rainbow patted Twilight on the back. Just as they where talking about it they heard the bell in the front of the restaurant ring. Turning they saw the little purple and green baby dragon walk casually into the room. He held the door open allowing a pegasus to enter the building. Her dyed mane and blue and yellow uniform made her unmistakeable.

"Power Glider of the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow's voice jumped as she tried to hold in the excitement of starring at one of her greatest heros. Gazing around Power Glider spotted the table of six ponies. Pointing it out to Spike the two of them made their way over.

"Ahem." Spike cleared his throat "Let's me introduce Miss. Power Glider, leader of the Wonderbolts squad two." He stood as tall as he could, trying to look noble, but could help waving a little bit at Twilight. "It's my job to show her around Ponyville."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you six." Power Glider's eyes were friendly, but sad at the same time.

"What brings you to Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

"Yeah it's not often we see a city pony like yourself in these parts." Applejack added.

"Just to see some sites, try some new things, and, to talk to you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow opened her eyes to see Fluttershy fanning her with her wings. Today had just overwhelmed Rainbow Dash, the performance, the restaurant, the celebrity. It was just a little to much.

"Are you all righ' Sugar cube?" Applejack's worried face mixed with the rest of the ponies starring at her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Rainbow got to her feet with a little help from her friends. "Just lost my head. I'm so glad to meet you Power Glider, I'm a big fan." She shook hooves with the famous pony.

"I've heard. So when ever you feel up to it, we could do a couple laps around the skies, so we have a private place to talk." Power Glider giggles as she watch Rainbow Dash bounce almost as high as Pinkie had earlier that day. Then she stopped mid-bounce.

"I would love to, but I was having dinner with my friends, maybe we can catch up later?" Rainbow smiled back at her friends.

"Don't worry about us Dashie, we'll just meet you at Sugar Cube Corner for cake and goodies." Pinkie gave her friend a big pat on the back. "Enjoy the time with your hero, we all understand." Dash looked around at all of her friends reassuring smiles.

"Are you guys really sure your cool with this?" With nods all around, Dash and Glider took to the air. Once they were high enough Power Glider sped up, and in turn challenged Rainbow Dash to a race. They soared across the sky, around mountain tops, under waterfalls, and over the trees before they both landed breathless on a fluffy cloud.

"What a race!" Power Glider exclaimed, kicking the last bit of her energy into the air. "I haven't flown like that in a long time!"

"So you like to race, Power Glider?" Dash said rolling onto her side to face the other pegasus.

"It wasn't really my thing until I joined the Wonderbolts. But we don't race like we use to. It's always fun to get it out, ya know?" Power Glider starred at the sky with longing. "And you can call me Glider, ok Dash?" Dash nodded. "So, you like working the skies here in Ponyville?" Glider had finally caught her breath. Another from a still breathless Dash. "Would you miss it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who you miss working in Ponyville, if you maybe switch to Canterlot?" Glider never looked at Dash.

"Wait are you saying..." Dash's heart pound she could feel her eyes widen as she waited for the words she had waited her whole life to hear. 'I'm saying that I would like you to fly the skies with me in Canterlot, as the newest member of the Wonderbolts squad two.' How desperately Dash wanted to hear those words come out of Power Gliders mouth.

"What about your friends? Would you miss them?" Dash was a little taken aback by Glider's question. "Could you leave them behind?"

"Well, I would never leave them behind, I would visit them all the time, I mean, Canterlot isn't that far away." Dash smiled awkwardly. Glider still didn't look at her.

"Hey Dash, You know Soarin right?"

"Yeah"

"Did you know that cutie mark on his uniform isn't really his?"

"What?" Dash sat up on her honches.

"He actually has a slice of berry pie with a little bit of cream on the top. It's actually really cute." Glider giggled also sitting up, but never taking her eyes off the sky.

"What are you talking about? His special talent is flying isn't it?"

"You'd think that wouldn't you. Actually he makes one hell of a pie."

"Then why is he one of the Wonderbolts? Why didn't he follow he's talents? Isn't that the idea of having a talent?" Rainbow looked down at her own colorful cutie mark.

"We've all left something behind for the Wonderbolts." Glider turned her eyes to the ground now. Rainbow looked down as well. She saw Pinkie Pie hanging streamers on the doors of Sugar Cube Corner, Applejack pulling her apple cart through town square, Twilight reading to Spike in the grass under a big tree, Rarity and Fluttershy were fitting birds with little bowties. Rainbow Dash smiled, she could always pick her friends out in a crowd. Frowning, she turned back to Power Glider.

"What do you mean leave something behind?"

"Spitfire left behind her lover, Soarin and I our cutie marks..."

"Your cutie mark?" Glider nodded, then unzipped and slid out of her uniform. Her flank bore a bright image against the dark red of her hair. A black heart with a red cross through it, with multi colored paint splatters backing it.

"You were an artist?" Dash looked in confusion at the captain of a team that specialized in flying. Glider nodded again.

"I was pretty good to. I would paint clouds, and use rainbows to make pictures. Along the way I learned some pretty impressive tricks. The people in my home town, said I was better then the pegasus that specialized in flying. I didn't think so, but one day Princess Celstia came to one of my shows. After I had finished my project, she asked me if I wanted to join the Wonderbolts." Glider picked up her uniform. "I didn't think about it all to much. I guess I thought I would be able to continue my art on the side, but as soon as I was announced as the new captain, that dream kind of went down the drain. Don't get me wrong, I made some amazing friends, but I miss the paint on my hooves, and ink in my hair."

"What about Spitfire?" Rainbow was still trying to take in everything Glider was telling her.

"Spitfire had a girlfriend. But not many ponies approve of that. So they broke up. Unlike a lot of us, it was Spitfire's dream to joint the Wonderbolts. No one understood that better then Tiki Chika, but still. She still comes to visit, she's an amazing carver. I always learn something new when she comes to visit. But we still almost never see her. Our schedules are so crazy, there's not a lot of time for friends." Glider watched Rainbow's friends as the busily worked down below.

"Why don't you quit?"

"Believe me, I thought about it. But what about my squad, they depend on me. What about ponies like you? How would you feel if one of the Wonderbolts just up and quit without explaining." Dash hung her head, she knew exactly how'd she feel. Betrayed, heart broken, discouraged that one of her heros choose not to be her hero anymore.

"Rainbow Dash, I would like to you to be the newest addition to my squad." Now that she heard the real thing the words sounded bitter sweet in Rainbow Dash's ears. "But before you give me an answer, I want you to really think about what your leaving behind. I've been told this is your dream. I'd love to see you fulfill that dream, but the decision in yours." Power Glider slid her uniform back on. "Why don't we go see what your friends are doing?" Without a word, Rainbow Dash followed her down to earth. Together they headed into Sugar Cube Corner.

"Congratulations!" a crowd of smiling ponies greeted the two pegasus. Rainbow's friends stood with party hats and presents.

"What's all this?" Dash said in surprise.

"We wanted to congratulate you on finally being asked to join the Wonderbolts!" explained a bouncing Pinkie.

"Spike told us that's why Power Glider was paying us a visit. We thought it was a wonderful reason to celebrate." Fluttershy added.

"We're all going to miss you. But we all know how hard you've worked for this." Rarity lifted a box from the present table and placed it in front of Rainbow Dash. Lifting the lid she revealed a personalized Wonderbolts uniform. Rainbow's cutie mark recreated on the flank, along with smaller versions for all of her friends cutie marks stitched down the legs.

"We just ask that you always keep us with you." Twilight said, motioning to the extra cutie marks. Looking around Rainbow couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes watered up and she fell to the floor in tears.

"Are you ok, Sugar cube?" Applejack pat Dash on the back.

"Tears of joy maybe?" Pinkie said, she licked the side of Rainbow's face. "Bleh! Those are salty, what's wrong Rainbow Dash, aren't you excited?" Rainbow looked around, then looked back at Power Glider.

"It's your choice." Glider turned to the door. "I'll be waiting for your answer."

A/N: so what happens next is up to you. leave me a review/comment telling me what you think Rainbow Dash should do. After a week or so I'll write the final chapter with everyone's input.


End file.
